Unknown Fears
by Talk Bubble
Summary: COMPLETE/// Buttercup had a nightmare. A bad nightmare. Then, something bad happens to an old freind. Something that reminds her of her nightmare. But are the two things connected?
1. Ch 1: Nightmare?

**A/N:**** (Evil laugh.) this is going to be scary. But don't expect it to be that scary. I'm no good at horror stories. **

**Bubbles:**** (Screams and hides behind Buttercup.)**

**Buttercup:**** What's wrong with you?**

**Bubbles:**** (Pointing at me.) She laughed evilly! She must be planning something bad!**

**Me, Blossom and Buttercup:**** (sigh.)**

**Me:**** (Waving hands dramatically.) On with the show!**

**Everyone except me:**** She does not own The Powerpuff Girls.**

Chapter 1:

_Nightmare?_

Buttercup ran through the long hallway. Her legs hurt, and her lungs were on fire. She desperately wanted to blow up the ceiling and fly out, but every time she tried, the floor would open up and swallow her. Then she'd be back to where she started. Climbing endless flights of stairs, until she made it back into the hallway she was in at this moment. She reached the end of the hall, it was a dead end. She stared at it, and then fell on her knees. _All that running for nothing!_ She thought. She put her back to the wall and hugged her knees up to her chest. She was extremely scared. _Why, why am I scared?_ She asked herself. She suddenly realized something. She was buttercup. Buttercup never got scared. Buttercup was the one who was always scaring Bubbles. She let go of her knees and got up. _I don't care what it was I was running from or how scary it is! _She started walking back in the direction that she had come from. But she stopped and looked back when she heard a noise that sounded like someone ripped a piece of paper. _What the hell?_ She stared at the empty wall. Only, it wasn't empty. There was door on it. Buttercup turned completely around and grabbed the doorknob. As soon as she did, the hallway disappeared. No exaggeration. It just disappeared. As if it was sucked into a wormhole. And when Buttercup turned around to see what happened, she saw that it was a wormhole. She looked around. Stars were scattered everywhere, nothing else was in sight. She felt fear invade her body. _No! I'm Buttercup! I don't get scared!_ She looked around again. She was floating in front of the door. She reached out and grabbed the knob. Then she felt herself being pulled back. _What the…? Oh no, the wormhole! _She tried pulling herself to the door. _Yes! _She thought as she stepped down onto the ledge. She turned the doorknob and pulled. But the door wouldn't budge. She looked back at the wormhole. The whole door was being sucked into it! Something occurred to her suddenly. _Push!_ She turned the doorknob and pushed. She sighed in relief as the door flew in. She jumped in and closed the door just as it was sucked into the wormhole. She leaned against the door and sat down, overjoyed that she had survived. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down on them closing her eyes. _Where am I anyway?_ She looked up and was confused to see that she was in… a bathroom.

**A/N:**** Ok, so I guess it wasn't **_**that **_**scary.**

**Buttercup:**** (Crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.) It wasn't scary at all.**

**Me:**** (Glaring at Buttercup.) Shut up.**

**Blossom:**** Anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Me:**** (Whispering to myself.) Next time will be much scarier. (Laughs evilly.)**

**Bubbles:**** (Screams and hides behind Buttercup.)**

**Blossom and Buttercup:**** (sigh)**

**Everyone:**** See you next time. R&R! **


	2. Ch 2: Unheard Scream

**A/N:**** Yes! WOOHOOOO! Chapter 2! Sorry the last chapter was so short. But I love when chapters end with Cliff Hangers or Cliffies as some people call them.**

**Buttercup:**** (Raising an eyebrow.) So, is this chapter going to be any "scarier" then the first?**

**Me:**** (Laughs evilly and lightning strikes behind her.)**

**Bubbles:**** (Stares blankly at me.)**

**Me:**** (Turns to Buttercup.) She's not scared anymore?**

**Buttercup:**** (Shakes her head.) Nope.**

**Bubbles:**** She does not own The Powerpuff Girls. (Looks at me and smirks evilly.) But we own her.**

**Me:**** What?! (Picks up laptop and runs away.)**

Chapter 2:

_Unheard Scream_

"A bathroom," Buttercup asked herself confused, "in the middle of space?" She got up and noticed herself in the mirror. Her face was stained with tears. "What the hell! I was crying?" She turned on the sink and washed her face, but she didn't want to use the towel so she dried it on her shirt. She looked around. The bathroom was completely white, with a green rug and green towels. She looked at the floor. There was a trail of water coming from the door leading to the bathtub. She looked at the curtains of the bathtub, also green. She slowly made her way over to them and grabbed a bunch with her hand. She wasn't sure she wanted to open them, but her curiosity got the best of her. She pulled them open quickly and stepped back when she saw someone was standing there.

He was wearing a black shirt with grey pants. He had on motorcycle boots, and his hair was short and black. He looked at her, first in shock, and then he smirked evilly. (A/N: Reminds you of Bubbles, doesn't he?) She looked him up and down, and stared in shock at his left hand. He was holding a body, a _dead_ body. She looked at his right hand and saw him clutching a knife. She lifted her eyes up to his face. His smile widened even more when he saw how scared she was. He lifted the knife and hit Buttercup with it. Actually, hit is the wrong word. He _stabbed_ her with it; in the heart. He laughed evilly as he pulled it back out and she fell to the floor with a thump. She grabbed her heart her eyes wide open and screamed. But she was cut off because she ran out of air. She took a deep breath but it did no good. Her lungs were on fire.

"Tag…" he said. Buttercup looked up at him through blurry eyes, "you're it!" Then everything went dark, and the last thing she heard was his maniacal laughter.

**A/N:**** Yay, another chapter done! Hope you liked it.**

**Buttercup:**** (Staring at me with fear in her eyes.)**

**Me:**** (Smirking at Buttercup.) That scary enough for you?**

**Buttercup:**** (Nodding slowly.) Y-ya.**

**Bubbles:**** (Shows piece sign.) Can't wait till next chapter, R&R! (Whispers to readers.) Don't tell Talk Bubble, but I was only kidding when I said that we own her. I just like to see someone scared of me for a change. (Giggles.)**


	3. Ch 3: High School

**A/N:**** My second chapter was also very short because I ended it with a cliffie. (sighs) No more cliffies for me…**

**John:**** (Sarcasm.) Oh no what ever will we do without "cliffies."**

**Me:**** Shut up Drake!**

**John:**** (Raises an eyebrow.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PPG, but I own John!**

Chapter 3:

_High school_

"Buttercup!" yelled Blossom, "wake up!" She had been trying to wake her for a while now, with no luck. Suddenly, Buttercup shot up, hugging herself with a look of fear on her face.

_What the hell? What just happened?_ She asked herself silently. Memories of the hallway and the bathroom floated into her mind one after the other. _A dream?_

"Hurry up Buttercup; we're going to be late for school!" Blossom yelled at her sister and dashed off down stairs. Buttercup looked at the clock. 7:15A.M; 15 minutes to get ready.

"Damn!" She shot out of bed and ran to her closet and took out a green T-shirt and black knee-length shorts. She threw off her pajamas and got dressed. She grabbed her hairbrush and ran to the bathroom and started brushing her hair and teeth at the same time. She finished her teeth first and put down the hairbrush to rinse. She ran out of the bathroom and went over to the mirror above the dresser. She finished brushing her hair and put a small clip on to hold up her bangs. She got out her homework and quickly wrote down what she hadn't done down the day before.

"Buttercup, hurry up, your sisters are going to leave without you!" Buttercup heard the Professor yell from the kitchen.

"Coming!" yelled Buttercup, finishing her homework and stuffing it back into her backpack. She sholdered it, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast, she ran off.

Buttercup took off after her sisters, thinking about her dream._ What was up with that nightmare?_ She shivered. _And who were those two people in the bathtub?_ She heard the school bell ring with her super hearing._ Oh shit! I'm going to be late! _

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" asked her friend, John. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a radioactive sign on the front. She smiled. He was always wearing something weird like that. He has blue eyes, and jet black hair. His bag was slung over his shoulder. Buttercup had met John in grade one, right after she had finished kindergarten with her sisters. They had gone to Townsville Elementary, now they went to Townsville High. (A/N: Yeah I know, lame names, but they're not important, so who cares?) She had known him for 8 years now. She was 14, he was 15.

"Not now John, I'm late, again!" she called to him as she landed and ran through the doors. He ran after her. They got to class right before the second bell and sat down. Buttercup sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't get another detention.

**A/N:**** Yay!!! Chapter 3 isn't short! Well compared to other stories I've seen, it is. But compared to the first two chapters, it isn't.**

**Buttercup:**_**Another**_** detention? Why do I have to have detentions!**

**John:**** Don't worry Buttercup, I'm sure you can't have **_**that**_** many.**

**Me:**** cough cough Actually…**

**Buttercup:**** (Glaring at me.)**

**John:**** See you! R&R**


	4. Ch 4: Professor

**A/N:**** So, I'm back again with another chappie. By the way this is in Buttercup's POV.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PPG, but I own John.**

Chapter 4:

_The professor_

At the end of the day I went to my last detention, (I started out with 3 detention's for being late a few days.) Guess who else had a detention… John. John and I do practically everything together. Ever since we met we became best friends. A few people would say that he's my boyfriend, but it was nothing like that. Our friendship is too great to mess up. (A/N: That's confusing, so let's just say they don't like each other that way.)

"Hey," said John, as I sat down next to him, "what's up?"

"I'm fine, you?" I replied. I got out my homework and started tackling my math problems. You're not supposed to do anything during detention, just sit and do nothing, (Yeah, I know, its _sooo_ punishing!) But there are so many people in detention, that the teachers never notice when they break the rules. I find it the perfect time to do my homework.

"Hey Buttercup!" whispered John, "can I borrow your calculator?"

"Sure," I said fishing it out of my backpack and handing it to him.

_After detention…_

John and I walked home together, (we live in the same neighborhood. It's called Zetradogia. But everyone calls it Zet.) Sure it would be faster to fly, but I don't care, it's more fun to walk with him.

"See ya!" I yelled, waving my hand goodbye as I walked to her door. John kept walking; his house was a few blocks away. He waved back.

"Hey Buttercup!" shouted Bubbles from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner. She's the one that makes us breakfast, lunch and dinner, ever since the professor died. Blossom buys the stuff we need from the supermarket, Bubbles cooks, and I clean. I sighed. We all miss the professor. When he died, all of Townsville went to his funeral. Why not? He's the one who created us, they owe there lives to him.

I remember it clearly; _too_ clearly. We had just turned 12. That's right, only two years ago. It was another regular day. The professor was working on a new invention. Everybody who lived in Townsville, or in Zet, was given an ID card. Then the professor started working on a machine. The machine was supposed to generate a huge force field around Townsville, and Zet. You weren't allowed to get in or out without an ID card. If you were new in Townsville, you would have to visit the new mayor to get a card. Yes the new mayor, Miss Bellum. Thank god! The old mayor was an idiot. He would have let in a giant mutated octopus just to gain a pickle! Anyways, one night, we heard a scream so we ran down to the lab to see if the professor was alright. What we saw scarred us for life. The professor was attaching a few wires but they electrocuted him! The professor fell to the ground unconscious, but then the machine lit fire! We ran in trying to get to the professor, but when we got to him, there was a big cut on his chest where he had gotten electrocuted and blood was spurring out! I was crying and I never cry! Me and Bubbles grabbed him and ran out but Blossom kept going in and went to his desk and took a blue piece of paper off the top.

We rushed professor to the hospital but we were too late. We cried for days! His funeral was held outside because there wasn't enough room for every citizen of Townsville to hold it in the church. Anyway after they buried him, we visited everyday, and the stack of flowers was big enough to make a house out of! Each time we went, the stack would be bigger. By the end of the month it was huge. The garbage trucks removed them all, and people stopped coming. Soon it was only me and my sisters who visited. Sure Miss Keane or Miss Bellum would visit once in a while, but they were usually too busy, (by now Miss Bellum had taken over the job as mayor and Miss Keane was her assistant.) The people of Townsville had offered to pay for a new house, but we didn't take it. We rebuilt our old house and we lived there on our own. (Miss Bellum had allowed us to live alone because she trusted us to take care of ourselves.) One day I asked Blossom about the blue paper she had taken from the professor's desk. She said it was the Blueprints to the machine he was working on before he died. We decided to rebuild it in honor of him. SO we did. It was mostly Blossom doing the building, her being the smart one, but me and Bubbles helped her a bit too. When we were finished, we placed it in the professor's lab, (which we had rebuilt.) We told Miss Bellum about our plan, and she agreed to help. She asked the citizens of Townsville, (and Zet,) if they still had their ID cards. It turned out that, everyone had kept it as a reminder of the professor. Then we kicked out all the villains and monsters, and we went on with our life. But we visit the professor's grave every month, and if we can, every week.

I sighed. _I miss you professor…_

"Hey Bubbles," I replied taking off my shoes and heading up to my room.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry, I killed the professor! I didn't know what else to do with him!**

**PPG's:**** Professor! NOOOOOOO! (All glare at me.)**

**Me:**** I'm going to leave before they kill me! See ya! R&R**


	5. Ch 5: Are you ok?

**A/N:**** Okay so, SORRY SO SORRY I haven'****t updated for so long!!! I was working on my ****fave**** story, 'Accidental Twins' for Invader ****Zim****. Anyway, this week, my goal is to write at least one chapter for all my PPG stories.**

**Also, one thing to point out. The professor was in the first few chapters, but then I said he had died. Please ignore that. He DID die. I think up ideas as I go along, so I thought up the idea AFTER I had put up the other chapters.**

Chapter 5:

_Are you okay?_

Buttercup woke up after another restless night. It was Saturday, and she had been having the same dream for the whole week now. What did it mean? BC decided to go back to sleep. There was no use getting up early on a the weekend. This time, she had another dream, but this one way more weird.

_Buttercup sat with Blossom in the living room. Suddenly, a ball came crashing through the window and hit Blossom on the head. _

_"Ouch," she said, getting up from the floor where she had been knocked onto._

Buttercup woke up confused, and saw that it was now ten o-clock. _Might as well get up if I'm __gonna__ keep having weird dreams,_ she thought. She went downstairs and had breakfast then went and sat in the living room with Blossom and Bubbles. They watched TV for a few hours, and then at noon, Bubbles got up and went to her room (they had separate rooms now,) and got dressed.

"I'm going to the mall! Bye!" she called to her sisters and flew out the door. Blossom and BC moaned as if to say yes. Since they had nothing better to do, they kept on watching TV. Then suddenly, a ball came crashing through the window and hit Blossom on the head.

"Ouch," she said, getting up from the floor where she had been knocked onto.

"Whoa… I had a dream that that would happen…" Buttercup marveled.

"What? You mean your psychic?"

"I think I might be," said Buttercup, still shocked.

"I guess that's your special power then, I mean, curling your tongue was pretty lame…" said Blossom, thinking back to when they were five years old. She sighed, "good times good times…"

BC wasn't listening though, she was thinking about her dream. _If that dream came true, what about the first one?_

(Page Break)

That night, when BC had the dream again, she made sure to notice who the mad man was holding in his hand.

_She pulled them open quickly and stepped back when she saw someone was standing there. __He was wearing a black shirt with grey pants. He had on motorcycle boots, and his hair was short and black. He looked at her, first in shock, and then he smirked evilly. She looked him up and down, and stared at his left hand. He was holding a body, a __dead__ body_. _She dodged the knife that came at her, aiming for heart, and turned to look at the corpse's face. She stood there, shocked until the knife got her in the back and she fell too the __ground_

Buttercup awoke more scared then the first time she had seen the dream. It was because of who the dead body was. Because when she had looked at the face, she had seen that it was her best friend's face. It was the face belonging to John.

**A/N:**** So, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update more.**


	6. Authors Note

Okay so, I'm sorry to say, this story is on Hiatus from now on. But don't worry, I'm not one of those people who put something on hiatus and then totally forget about it. Anyways, expect this story to be going again as soon as I finish at least one of my other stories. Sorry guys… :'(


	7. Ch 6: Is it really John?

**A/N:**** OKAY! This story ****is**** OFF hiatus b/c I finished another one of my ****fanfics****. But sadly, ****this story is nearing its end**** (If I start speaking old English style, ignore me, ****that's**** the way I talk, XD)**** Hopefully, it'll be long!!**

Chapter 6:

_Is it really John?_

_John? It can't be! I can't let that happen!_ Buttercup was panicking and pacing the room. Then she decided to go see how John was doing. She dressed quickly and not bothering to brush her hair, she flew downstairs and shouted a hurried, 'I'll be right back!' to her sisters.

She turned the corner and stopped at John's house. She remembered that he had told her that his dad was on a business trip, and his mom was visiting an old friend in a different town, so he had the house to himself for the week. She knocked on the door, and in a second he was standing in front of her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"BC? I've never seen you up at seven o'clock on a weekend. What's with your hair," he asked with his usual cheerful-ness.

"John! I have to tell you something important!" She pushed him inside and closed the door behind him. Then she told him the story.

"BC... you were worried about that really happening?" he asked quietly, "don't worry I'll be fine!" he said.

"But-" she started, but she was cut off,

"Now you go home and get the rest of your beauty sleep," he added, and pushed her out of the house gently then closed the door behind her, muttering a quiet 'goodbye.'

He leaned his back on the door and slid down. Putting his head in his hands, he whispered to himself,

"and I was planning on surprising BC with you... I guess I'll have to call you and tell you not to come..." he got up and went over to the phone where he dialled a number.

"Hello? Jason? I've got a favour to ask," there was a pause, "please, don't come to visit tomorrow." A pause. "Look, I can't tell you right now. I'll call you back later. See ya." He hung up, and sighed.

_At the PPGs' home_

"SIGH I'm glad tomorrow is still March break!" sighed Bubbles.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like going back to school!" agreed Blossom. BC walked in and closed the front door, "Hey BC! What are planning on doing this break..." asked Blossom, but BC wasn't listening, and she floated up the stairs with a faraway look in her eyes.

In her room, Buttercup lay on her bed, thinking of what she should do. _There h__aven't been any murders in Townsville for a __loooong__ time... So who is the one trying to kill John?_ As she thought these thoughts, she fell asleep, and slept the whole day through until the next morning.

_The next day..._

Blossom looked up as BC floated down the stairs.

"You're awake. We were getting worried, you slept through the whole day," Blossom said kindly.

"Don't we have school then?" asked BC still half asleep.

"It's March Break. Don't you remember?" said Blossom, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..."

_At John's house..._

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" shouted John, as he opened the door.

"Oh come on, you'd think that you'd be happy to see their identical twin brother!" said Jason in a cheerful way.

**A/N:**** And so it ends with yet another cliff hanger!! I'll try to update sooner from now on. R&R!**


	8. Ch 7: Grief

**A/N:**** Alright, soooooo sorry for not updating for so long. But anyways, here you go, CHAPTER 7!**

Chapter 7:

_Grief_

Buttercup couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been two days now since she had told John, and it had been haunting her mind ever since. She couldn't do anything, she was just thinking about it all the time. Bubbles and Blossom were getting very worried about her.

On the beginning of the second day, she was in the kitchen making herself lunch, when she experienced it for the first time. She got a vision while she was awake.

OOO

The room in front of her dissolved and a new one appeared; it was the same room she was visiting every night in her sleep. She saw the blood, the knife, the lifeless face of her best friend, the crooked smile of the murderer whose features she could never quite get into focus.

This time she was conscious while she was seeing this, so she could think much clearer then she could when she was dreaming. She needed to know when this would happen. She NEEDED to. She reached for the answer with all her might, but all she got was 'March' over and over.

Then the room dissolved again and she was back in reality. Only a few seconds had passed, even though it had felt like 10 minutes.

"March..." she said to herself, "This month..."

"What?" came a voice from behind BC. Buttercup jumped and almost dropped the toast in her hand. It was Blossom, "What's happening this month?"

"Oh, um, nothing..." replied Buttercup, dazed.

"Did you get a vision?" asked Blossom.

"How'd you know?" asked BC not really caring.

"I came in and you were frozen stiff," Blossom said glumly, "from the looks of it, it was a bad vision?" Blossom half asked, half stated.

"It's a vision I've been having over and over again... About a murder," Buttercup explained quietly.

"Tell me," Blossom pulled BC down into a seat on the kitchen table, and BC started to explain. Half way through the explanation, Bubbles walked in, and BC started over again, this time with Bubbles listening. When she was done, Bubbles had tears in her eyes, and Blossom was speechless.

It was nearly six o-clock now. The days were still quite short, and it was already dark outside.

"Do you know when this'll happen?" asked Bubbles in a voice more high-pitched then her usual one.

"I tried to find out, but all I got was 'March'. John didn't any older in the visions, I think it's this March," said BC in a broken voice. Blossom got up and went over to a calendar. Her hands started to shake. Her face looked terrified.

"T-today... T-t-today is the last day," she whispered.

"What?" asked Bubbles and Buttercup simultaneously. They got up and went over to Blossom. They stared at the calendar in horror. The date was March the 31st.

OOO



The girls flew through the city looking for John. They had gone to his house in search of him, but he wasn't there. It was seven o-clock now.

"Girls, maybe we should go and see if he went home!" shouted Bubbles to her sisters.

"Right!" they said, and the turned around and headed back to John's house.

They landed just as John was turning the key to open the door.

"John! Thank god you're okay!" shouted Buttercup, even though she was right next to him.

"Hey Buttercup, is this about that vision?" he was saying when they suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream from inside the house. The all turned to face the door, shuddering. Then John exploded through the door.

The girls flew after him. They flew up into the bathroom, and inside was the thing Buttercup was dreading the most. There, in front of them, lay the dead body of John, held by the crooked smiling murderer. _But how could that be, John was right next to me!,_ BC thought. She looked back, and sure enough, John was there. Then she felt a horrible pain in her stomach, and she passed out.

OOO

Hours later, Buttercup woke up in a hospital. _Aren't I dead?_ She thought to herself. I died in the vision. Then it hit her, she DIDN'T die in the vision. She was stabbed, but she didn't die. But how was there two Johns?'

Somewhere outside, she heard John, crying horribly. She looked around and saw Bubbles, smiling sadly at her.

"Don't worry Buttercup, we're here," she said softly, she hugged BC's head, "I'm so glad you're awake, for a second, we thought you were going to die." The pitch of Bubbles' voice went up, and BC thought she was in hysterics, but Bubbles regained her self, "it wasn't John who was killed, it was his twin, Jason... after you passed out, we captured the killer, and he was sent to a crazy institute/prison thing. I don't remember the word, I'm too sad too," her voice rose up into a shriek at the last word, and she burst into tears, letting go of Buttercup's head, and covering her eyes.

"His... twin..." was all Buttercup could manage to say. She went back to sleep with tears in her eyes, while listening to John's horrible crying and Blossom's attempts at soothing him.

**A/N:**** wipes a tear from her eye You can all go ahead and kill me for this sad ending, but not all stories have happy endings, right? Sorry to say, but this is the end. Goodbye guys, make sure to read my other stories.**

**The end**


End file.
